Her Haunting Sapphire Eyes
by fadingdreams
Summary: Sequel to Walking in a Winter Wonderland. Zuko hasn't had a decent night's sleep since he saved Katara that night from the bear. He takes a walk one night on his ship's deck to clear his head. But will he ever stop thinking about those sapphire eyes?


**A/N**: Okay, for all of the people who enjoyed my story Walking in a Winter Wonderland, here is the sequel. Hopefully I can make it a good one since I wasn't originally planning to make a sequel or another chapter. I never thought that my first story would go over so well. Hopefully you like it. I also hope that I don't have a lot of OOCness in here.

To all of you who didn't like me messing with Zuko's scar, I'm sorry and I agree. His scar makes him the Zuko we all know and love. I just used the scar as a symbol of Zuko's internal pain, and when Katara (partially) healed his scar, it represented her help take away the pain he went through.

**Note**: _Zuko's thoughts in italics._ Just to let you know if you already didn't.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

Zuko hadn't had a decent night's sleep since his run-in with Katara a week ago. She was all he could ever think about ever since he got on his ship. His crew, including his Uncle, noticed a difference in Zuko when he didn't yell at them like he normally would. In fact, they thought he had become ill because he was acting so strange. They always found his leaning against the railings and gazing out into the deep depths of the seas. Zuko's Uncle had approached him many times asking if he was alright or if he needed some tea.

_The last thing I need is some of Uncle's tea. Ugh! I don't know how he can stand that stuff!_ Zuko had been laying bed for hours staring at his ceiling. He really did try to go to sleep. Honestly! But every time he closed his eyes he was met with a pair of haunting sapphire eyes that belonged to a certain water bender.

_Why on earth am I even thinking about her? I mean, how could all this happen just from saving her from a stupid bear?_ Zuko got out of bed and paced around his room like he did every night for the past week trying to figure out why she was in every thought in his mind. He turned to face the Fire Nation symbol hanging beside his bed after a few laps around his room. If he didn't stop soon, he would probably wear a hole in the floor. Staring at the symbol of his country brought a certain pride to Zuko, yet he felt a sort of pain at the same time. Being kicked out of your own country that was destined to be yours wasn't exactly fun stuff.

Zuko was, and still is, determined to capture the Avatar and regain his spot as Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. Though, he rubbed his temples in frustration, why didn't he capture the Avatar that night he ran into Katara. _It was the perfect chance! I knew where he was, he was sleeping and I could be half way home by now!_ Zuko turned around and sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. It had been a long week. They last saw the Avatar on his flying bison heading towards the Earth Kingdom capital, so that's where Zuko was going. _Though, I could've had him already chained below deck by now. I blame everything on that stupid bear…I'll make sure that every bear in this world is gone when I'm Fire Lord._

Zuko heard the bell for the end of the late evening crew. All were to head to bed now and relax for the night. He had been pushing his crew too hard and decided to give them a well deserved break. Though when he told the crew about that, he received many surprised looks. _It's not like they never had a night off before. Well…maybe not, but still, it's not like I've ever told them they deserved a break. Then again… I need to stop thinking so much._ Zuko heard the footsteps of his tired crew pass his door and go down the hall towards the crew's sleeping quarters. Zuko got up and reached for his robe since he only had his black pants on, but didn't tie it since he didn't feel like it. _I need a bigger place to clear my head. Some fresh air would be pretty nice right about now._

He opened his door quietly and turned around so he could shut it again. He walked down the hall and up the stairs that led to the deck. As he got up on to the deck, he saw that it was a bit cloudy, but you could still see some stars up in the sky. He walked over to the side of the ship and leaned against the railing and stared out across the sea like he had been doing for the past week. Somehow, whenever he saw the calmness of the blue waters, he felt a certain peace wash over him. He didn't know what Katara had done to him that night, but he was sure she had done more than just heal his cuts and bruises. It felt…like she had healed his heart from all of his past sufferings.

_Of all the people, why her?_ He sighed and still looked out to the seas. He felt something wet fall on his nose. He looked up into the sky and felt a few more droplets of water fall on his face. He didn't run inside like he normally would, but it actually felt kinda nice for a change. He closed his eyes and let the water pour down on him. As he was beginning to relax, he heard a soft thud on the deck of his ship right behind him.

Zuko froze to the spot he was standing in and waiting for anymore noises. He heard footsteps coming towards him and then stop. He waited a few more seconds and turned around. He couldn't see the person because they were in the shadows, but he could tell that the person had been outside for awhile also because he was soaking wet as well. Zuko was getting tired of this waiting game, so he was about to call out to the person, but the person stepped out of the shadows. Zuko was in total shock. "Katara? What on earth are you doing on my ship?"

Katara smiled and walked up next to Zuko and leaned against the railing and looked out to the sea. "I couldn't sleep."

Zuko looked at the young water bender. She was wet and looked like she didn't care at all. Her hair clung to her face and her clothes clung to her body showing all of her curves, which were quite nice or so Zuko thought. Zuko mentally slapped himself. _Ok, not suppose to be thinking that._

"So what brings you out to my ship though?" Zuko saw Katara turn and look into his eyes. He felt those haunting sapphire eyes burrowing deep into his soul, washing away every care in the world. They made him feel like he could do anything no matter if people told him differently. He then realized why her eyes had been with him for the past week. He then realized, though it was hard to tell from the rain that was still falling from the sky, that Katara's eyes began to water.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it when we were sitting under that tree that night you saved me. I haven't been able to stop about it. It's been in my mind every minute of every day. I can't stop thinking about you, so I decided to come and see you." Katara smiled up at Zuko as a tear fell down her cheek.

Zuko saw an extra raindrop fall down her cheek as she smiled at him. He felt weak in the knees. That smile of hers caught her off guard and he wanted to rap her in his arms. Katara had been in his thoughts for the past week because she was able to fill in the empty gap of his heart that he had been trying to fill. She had healed his heart from all the pain his father had caused him. Looking into her eyes, Zuko felt that this was the best moment of his life. Everything seemed perfect and he never wanted her to leave him again.

"Z-zuko?" Zuko snapped out of his stance and looked down at the young water bender. He could tell, even in the rain, that she was starting to cry. He brought his hand up and gently wiped her tears away from her eyes. She stared into his amber eyes as he gave her the best smile he could muster. Then, he slowly closed the gap in between them and gently brushed his lips against hers, and then he rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you Katara." Zuko wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her closer to him and he saw her shivering.

Katara looked up at Zuko with a confused, yet happy, look on her face. "Thank you... thank you for what?"

Zuko leaned down and looked her in her eyes. "For healing me." He then kissed Katara as the rain let up, and the clouds cleared. A shooting star shone behind them as they both knew that bears were now their most favorite animal on this earth.

* * *

Tada! Here's the sequel! I hoped you like it and that you'll review! Pretty please? 


End file.
